


I may have been abducted by tiny aliens

by darmok



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternative Perspective, Gen, Hogwarts First Year
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:02:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24811270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darmok/pseuds/darmok
Summary: Halloween, First Year, from a slightly... different perspective.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	I may have been abducted by tiny aliens

**Author's Note:**

> A short brain fart that occurred while taking a break from thesis writing. I regret nothing.

I woke up that morning feeling a bit groggy and distinctly uncomfortable. Wondering what had worked its way beneath me on my bed, I quickly noticed that I was, in fact, not in my own bed. No, I was somewhere very dark and damp, and I’m far too good at housekeeping to ever let my bedroom become _damp_. Pushing myself up, I noticed that I was not wearing my usual bed clothes, but rather some very odd rags. I realized why I was so groggy - there was a large lump on my head which was throbbing rather painfully. Looking around, I found the culprit. There was a large, misshapen wooden club just beneath me. 

At this moment it dawned on me that I was in a dark, unknown place and had likely been attacked at some point. I grabbed the club and clutched it, my hands shaking around the base as I took in my surroundings. It was quite dark but I could make out a sort of glow in one direction. Pushing myself to a stand, I began to walk toward it. The throbbing in my head slowly began to ease and I was able to make out that the glow was from a stairwell of some sort. 

My adrenaline began to pump at the sight of what might be a way out, and I broke into a run, bounding my way up the steps. Once I reached the source of the light at the top of the stairs, my breath caught in my throat. I was standing at the base of what appeared to be a giant dwelling of some sort with no roof that I could make out. Several staircases lead this way and that, zigzagging up the structure that seemed to stretch infinitely upward. Which was all fine, really, except that they were moving! I felt nauseous at the spectacular sight before me - was this some horrid, mushroom-induced waking nightmare? I had had some bad trips in my life, but nothing quite this... weird. I was frightened out of my wits. Thankfully, there was no one in sight, so I chose a staircase at random and sprinted my way up. There had to be a way out of here!

As I was climbing, the stairway suddenly swiveled. I held on for dear life, nearly falling as it swung around to the opposite direction. Gingerly continuing my climb, I soon found myself at a corridor. I quietly walked down it, peering around each corner before proceeding. Just as I made another turn, I heard a soft snuffling noise coming from beyond a door to my left. I peered in, trying my best to hide myself to avoid detection. It was an odd room with several smaller doors within, but I thought I could make out a large window at the far end. Slouching in quietly, I made my way carefully toward the other end of the room. Suddenly, I heard the door behind me click shut. Panicked, I shout and run back, banging at the door with the club still clutched in my hand. 

Tears of confusion welled up in my eyes as I realized I couldn’t get back out. That’s when I heard a loud, high pitched shriek from behind me. Frightened, I turned my head and saw a creature emerging from one of the smaller doors. It was small and hairy and was pointing something sharp straight at me. Afraid, I began to swing around my club, warning the creature to stay away. Was this creature, which was currently emitting more strange, piercing noises, the same one that had knocked me out, kidnapped me and taken my clothes? Anger and rage burned through me and I decided I had to convince it to let me go. I swung my club as menacingly as I could, managing to knock some bits off the wall. What appeared to be water gushed out from the holes I had created, drenching me and the creature, which was starting to back off into a corner.

Suddenly, I heard another noise from behind me. At first I didn’t see anything, but then there! Two more creatures appeared in the doorway, and one had thrown something at me! I was surrounded now. They were making more noises at me and throwing things. Was this some sort of game to these creatures? Why had they brought me here?! 

They began to run around the room, continuing to make those sharp, high pitched noises. I brought up my club, thinking of how to get them to stop long enough to listen to me. But then a sudden piercing pain bloomed from my nose up into the depths of my brain. One of the creatures had jumped on my back and lodged something up my nostril. I groaned in agony, frightened and confused, the pain blinding me for a moment. One of the other creatures, less hairy but with hair the color of carrots pointed its weapon at me. Oh no, not my other nostril!

I closed my eyes, preparing myself for more brain pain when the club floated out of my hand and up above my head. Slightly relieved, I looked up only to find the club falling right back down.

That is the last thing I remember of that place and those creatures. The next thing I knew, I was waking up in my own lovely, clean and rather dry cave. No mushrooms in sight, so that rules that out. Someone had tucked me back into my feather bed. I would’ve thought it all a dream, if it were not for the tiny sweet things that tasted of lemons left on my bedside table and the two large lumps on my head. I never saw that place or those creatures again. And never touched a mushroom again, just in case.

**Author's Note:**

> Be nice to trolls, y'all!


End file.
